Pelargonium hortorum. 
xe2x80x98Clips Vioxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Clips Vioxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of an unnamed and unpatented seed parent known as 7149-1 which is a bright rose single flower line and an unnamed and unpatented pollen parent known as 6365-2 which is a blue rose flowered and dark leafed plant.
xe2x80x98Clips Vioxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with violet colored flowers, semi-double flower form, dark green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1996 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a four year period. It has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.